Mia and Finn
This is the complex, romantic relationship between the tribrid, Maddie Winchester and the Phoenix Finn Gilbert. The two were originally friends when Maddie lived in Mystic Falls with her adoptive family, and the two interacted only briefly when Finn served her at the Mystic Grill. The relationship developed further when Finn began attending the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted. The two grew closer and eventually fell in love with one another, much to the dismay of Rafael Scott, Finn's best friend and his adoptive brother who also had feelings for Maddie. The two enjoyed a steady relationship and were willing to do anything for one another. Maddie eventually sacrificed herself for Finn and her friends by jumping into Malivore, essentially erasing her from the world; including the feelings Finn had for her. Upon her return from Malivore, she was upset to see that Finn had began a relationship with Josie Saltzman, however he still seems to have flashbacks of her whenever he comes back from the dead — something he mentioned to Maddie, however she deflects the question not wanting to reveal herself to Finn. Early History Meeting Finn Maddie and Finn initially did not have much interaction as they barely knew each other. Maddie visits the Mystic Grill with her uncle Christopher and Finn serves the two milkshakes. The meeting is brief, but Finn asks if Maddie would like to go to the Town Square with him that night, however she declines, citing that she has something to do that night. Christopher asks why she declined his offer, and Maddie tells him that she doesn't want to get too attached considering she will die soon. Shortly after, Maddie watches as some Timberwolf jocks give Finn grief when paying their bill — Christopher picks up the shortfall in their bill to ensure Finn isn't out of pocket. Leaving the Grill, Christopher takes Maddie to the high school where the two watch Connor — the one giving Finn grief — and the rest of the jocks washing their car. Maddie doesn't see the point, but after Christopher explains, Maddie suggests that he compel them to forget what she is about to do. She uses her magic to freeze the windows on Connor's car and then shatters it, shocking and upsetting him. Later that night, Sam takes Maddie to the Town Square and tells her to forget about everything plaguing her mind. Maddie sits with Christopher on the bench when he notices Finn approach and jokes that Finn didn't need to take an extra shift at all. Maddie approaches him, and Finn asks again if she wants to dance, and she agrees. The two seem to be having fun as Sam and Caroline watch from afar. Caroline suggests they head back to school when the bell rings, however Sam tells her that she should have the next five minutes dancing while he watches her dance with a "townie". Reuniting with Finn Maddie and Finn do not see each other for at least two years after they dance together in the Town Square. The two meet again, when Maddie and Justinian rescue Rafael Scott from his current family during his first transition into a werewolf. The reunion is sweet between the two, but short as Justinian has MG compel Finn to forget about Maddie and the school. UnfortuFinnly, Finn is able to resist the compulsion, leading to Finn’s imprisonment in the “werewolf transition space” beneath the school. The two do not interact much, but do end up kissing under the illusion of a starry night when Finn becomes claustrophobic. Finn leaves the school the following morning, with everyone under the guise that he has in fact, forgotten the past couple of days events. Betrayal and hunt for Finn Unbeknownst to the rest of the school, Finn has in fact stolen the supernatural knife from the Stefan Salvatore Memorial Library before leaving. This angers Maddie, as she feels partially betrayed by Finn, who she trusted. She, along with Rafael and Justinian, hunt down Finn, eventually finding him running from a dragon. She is angry and upset with him at first, believing him to be responsible for killing a bus full of people, however she eventually realizes that Finn is not at fault and it was in fact, the dragon. This does not, however, fix the relationship and trust issues between the two. Finn and Rafael take off shortly after the dragon is killed, with not so much as an apology letter left for Maddie. The two would not see each other for a short while, but eventually reunited, however the reunion is short, and when the two see one another, Maddie walks away, ignoring him much to his dismay. The two are forced to be together when James assigns Maddie to determine whether Finn has supernatural lineage. The day spent together is awkward, as Maddie puts Finn through various tests of speed, strength and agility. All of the tests — including on his blood — come back negative. She uses a truth-orb to determine whether he is lying about stealing the knife, but is shocked to find out he is in fact, telling the truth. Finn takes this time to properly apologize to Maddie for everything that he did, including breaking her trust. After Finn is attacked by Jed, Maddie believes that Finn is no longer safe at the school, despite initially wanting him to stay. During the Honor Council meeting, she votes Finn out on the terms that the school is no safe place for a human. Finn is sad when he has to leave the school, but perhaps knows it is for the best. Maddie walked him to the bus stop and tells him to find her aunt in New Orleans, and she will help him find his mother. This time, she is the one apologizing to Finn for voting him out of the school, but gives him a bracelet as a parting gift. She explains that if he presses the bracelet, she will be alerted that he is in danger and needs her help. With this, he presses the bracelet and the two kiss before he boards the bus. Dating Timeline First relationship Start up: March 10, 2028 Significant Moments and Symbolism * The Epic Love ** Maddie temporarily dies and finds Peace. At Peace, she sees her mother and Jackson in the Bayou. The two talk, and Victoria asks that Maddie promise her one thing: that she have at least "one totally epic love" in her life before she sees her again in the afterlife. Maddie laughs, but takes this as a sign to accept love into her life. Later that night, she takes up Finn's offer to dance — this symbolises the epic love between them and the moment Maddie allows herself to feel. *'The Sky Scene' ** Maddie and Finn meet again for the first time since their dance. Finn is brought back to the Salvatore School and, after resisting compulsion, is locked in the werewolf transition space. He tells Maddie that he is claustrophobic and therefore is having difficulty being in such a confined space. She uses her magic to project the illusion of an open-starry night onto the ceiling of the space. Finn appreciates this and the two kiss under the stars. *'The Bracelet' ** Maddie tests Finn to see if he is supernatural, however the test comes back inconclusive and Finn is told that his future at the school may not be certain. James decides that the Honor Council should be the one to decide if Finn is able to stay at the school. UnfortuFinnly, the council votes that Finn should not remain at the school as it is too dangerous. Maddie reveals this information to Finn, including the fact that she voted against him staying at the school, but she feels as though the school is too dangerous for him. She does, however, wish him goodbye and gives him a bracelet identical to the one she is wearing. She tells him to press the bracelet if he is ever in dangerous and with this, the two begin kissing before Finn leaves for New Orleans. *'The "whole thing" speech' ** Both of the two have had long speeches planned speeches to say to each other when the relationship got tough. Maddie had practiced her speech with Finn's hologram, and eventually brings herself to reveal this to him. She doesn't tell him the speech, but cuts to the chase and tells him that she loves him, Finn sits with Maddie in front of the fire and tells her that he had a whole speech planned and tells her that he wants to be the man she needs him to be. *'The Prismatic Hologram' ** Fearing that she couldn't bring herself to tell Finn in person how she actually felt, Maddie borrows a prism from Emma Tig that allows the user to speak to their subconscious. She uses the prism to talk with Finn's hologram, attempting to build the courage to tell Finn she wants him to stay at the school. She eventually practices telling Finn she loves him, and is able to tell the hologram, but still finds it difficult to tell him in person. She reveals the speech she was practicing with the prism and finally tells him she loves him. She uses the prism again when she finds out that Finn and Maddie are romantically involved. The hologram tells her that Finn would not want her to leave him, but she should return to him in Maddie’s that he will remember someday. *'The Milkshake' ** The milkshake has always been a symbol of Finn and Maddie since their initial meeting when Finn worked as a busboy at the Mystic Grill. He brings Maddie a "Peanut Butter Blast" with whip-cream on the bottom and remarks that it's how she likes it. Finn notices Maddie upset on a bench and approaches her. The two talk about their relationship status even though Finn is unaware that Maddie's story is about him. At the end when Finn is leaving, he offers Maddie his milkshake, which is her favourite, Peanut Butter Blast with whip-cream on the bottom. He tells her that he doesn't know why he ordered it, but the audience is aware through dramatic irony that the milkshake is Maddie's favourite. Later on at the Annual Charity Football Game, Emily sees the two talking and asks if they know each other, however Finn remarks that they shared a milkshake once and it's no big deal. Clearly jealous, Emily asks Maddie if it's just another milkshake moment, however she shrugs the comment off. Gallery 1.png LGC113-018-Hope-Landon.png 3.png 4.png 5.png 6.png 7.png Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship